<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camping Out by insomniacfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469490">Camping Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics'>insomniacfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Creampie, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Y/N act on their feelings for one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camping Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N lounged out on the campsite they’d set up. He hummed happily. “Good job catching dinner,” He chuckled, nodding to the fish bones that were left on the ground.</p><p>Natsu smiled. “Thanks,” He said, eying Y/N a bit. The man yawned and took off his pants as he laid out on the mat they’d laid out. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Getting comfy, duh,” Y/N laughed. “C’mon, Natsu. Don’t be such a prude.” Natsu huffed at that. “What’s going on with you?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Natsu said, turning away and gulping. He bit his lip as he heard movement then felt Y/N getting closer. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Seeing what you’re hiding,” Y/N chuckled and forced Natsu on his back. He blinked as he saw Natsu quickly trying to hide his groin. “Natsu?”</p><p>“Shut up!” He snapped, blushing. He blinked as Y/N smiled and kissed his cheek, making him blush more. “What are you planning?”</p><p>“Natsu, if you’re turned on, it’s fine. Did I really do that though?” Natsu blushed and nodded, making Y/N bite his lip. “What if...I told you you do that to me too?”</p><p>Natsu blushed and turned away. “Okay? And?” Y/N chuckled behind him and moved away. He heard shifting and a sharp breath. Natsu blinked and glanced over, blushing brightly. “Y/N, why…”</p><p>Y/N’s hand was down his boxers, touching himself right next to him. Y/N smiled softly at him. “It’s okay, Natsu,” He chuckled gently. “Wanna...mm...watch you too.”</p><p>Natsu gulped and moved next to him, shivering as his warmth invaded him. It was like Y/N was a fire he needed to consume. He watched as Y/N pushed down his boxers and push his fingers into him. Natsu bit his lip as he palmed himself over his pants, watching the way Y/N squirmed a slight.</p><p>“Fuck,” Y/N moaned quietly, curling his fingers as the heel of his hand rubbed against his clit.</p><p>Natsu shivered and shoved down his pants, gripping his cock and stroking slowly. He bit his lip as Y/N adjusted, nudging his nose against Natsu’s cheek. Natsu groaned and nuzzled against his cheek as he pumped his hand over his cock. “You smell amazing,” He groaned.</p><p>Y/N whimpered at that, kissing his cheek gently. Natsu growled and turned his head, kissing him as he squeezed his cock. Y/N moaned softly against his lips, nipping gently. Natsu snarled quietly at that.</p><p>He looked down at Natsu’s length and shivered. “Fuck...can I uh...can I suck your dick?” He asked, blushing more.</p><p>Natsu nodded and watched Y/N adjust before quickly pulling his hips over his face. “N-Natsu!”</p><p>“Wanna taste you,” He said simply as he pulled off his boxers. He groaned as Y/N’s scent washed over him and dived in, licking along his folds.</p><p>Y/N groaned as he gripped Natsu’s length, pumping slowly as he licked at his head. Natsu’s finger pushed into him, making him mewl as he took him into his mouth.</p><p>Natsu groaned and licked at Y/N’s clit gently, moaning as Y/N’s bobbed his head along Natsu’s length. He pumped his finger slowly before sliding in a second. He shivered as he watched Y/N’s hole stretch around his fingers, clenching tightly to the appendages.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so wet,” He whispered as he gripped Y/N’s hip with his free hand. He groaned as Y/N took his cock deeper into his throat. “Fuck…”</p><p>Y/N whimpered around him as he bobbed his head and pulled back with a wet pop. “God...N-Natsu,” He whined, shaking a slight before Natsu quickly pinned him onto the ground. He blushed and looked up at the pink haired wizard as he moved over him.</p><p>Natsu hesitated, watching him worriedly. Y/N nodded and hooked his legs around him as he pushed into him. “Oh fuck,” Natsu moaned, gripping his hips. He kissed Y/N gently, pressing into him.</p><p>Y/N whined at that and rocked against him. “God, just fuck me already,” He groaned, clinging to him.</p><p>Natsu growled and thrust slowly into him. Y/N gasped and met his thrusts, both of them rocking hard against one another as they kissed and moaned. When Natsu angled his hips, Y/N keened loudly and clenched tightly around them, making them both cry out in pleasure. Natsu shivered as he felt Y/N’s orgasm and thrust harder into him.</p><p>Y/N gasped as Natsu gripped his legs, pinning them against his chest. “Fuck, Natsu!” He moaned loudly as the dragon managed to push deeper into him, pressing the head of his cock right against the entrance of his womb. His eyes rolled back as he shook, arching off the mat a slight.</p><p>Natsu groaned and kissed him as he thrust faster into him, groaning as he listened to Y/N cry out against his mouth before feeling another orgasm, feeling the wetness gush against his pelvis. He smirked proudly as he watched Y/N losing control of his cries and gripped his thighs as his hips began to stutter.</p><p>“Gonna...Ah!” He shouted, pressing deep into him as he orgasmed.</p><p>Y/N gasped as his insides were filled, blushing as Natsu groaned against his ear. He glanced down, watching his hips twitch as he came. “Fu-Fuck,” Y/N whined, rocking his hips.</p><p>Natsu hummed and kissed his neck, holding him close. He gently rubbed his thigh and adjusted, practically purring at the sound of Y/N’s whine.</p><p>“Mine,” He said simply, squeezing his hip. “You’re mine.”</p><p>Y/N blushed and nodded. “Yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>